Ben Morse
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = December 9, 1998 |DOD = |clearance = Level 5 |IDno = |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Formerly) |affiliation = * ** (Formerly) ** (Formerly) ** (Formerly) |movie = *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' |oneshot = |tv series = *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''Most Wanted'' |web series = *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Secret Warriors'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Ideaverse'' |game = |comic = |actor = |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Ben Morse was a young teenager who was the younger half-brother of Barbara Morse, the son of Susan and Robert Morse, and nephew of Jon Morse. Before attending S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations, he was recruited by Antoine Triplett to join Jonathan Garrett's team in tracking Ian Wajler down. However, it wasn't long when he, John, and Trip would learn that Nathan Garrett was in fact a traitor and a part of HYDRA during the HYDRA Uprising, working as the terrorist known as the "Clairvoyant". With John's team remained inactive, Ben and Trip remained loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. and then both became honory members of Agent Phil Coulson's team, despite having to prove themselves in Coulson's eyes. He and Trip played a big part in helping Coulson's team in stopping Nathan Garrett's HYDRA cell at the Battle at Cybertek and then joined newly promoted Director Coulson and the rest of the team at the Playground to start finally rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D., and continue their war against HYDRA. During the Infinity War, Ben Morse was among every S.H.I.E.L.D. operative around the world that rallied together in Wakanda to stand against Thanos Rex's Black Order, who were on the mission to reclaim all the Infinity Stones. His efforts failed and was among the defenders that survived the Snap after Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet and wiped 50% of life across the universe. For the past five years, Ben Morse served as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. after Jebediah Young's death. He retook the Triskelion as his primary headquarters. With the help of Enoch and Talos, he recruited a lot of alien beings from different worlds to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as a way for the agency to serve as true face of the galaxy. He even opened up a new program where orphaned children from Earth and other worlds were recruited to work for the agency as a way to restart their lives following the decimation. In 2023, Director Morse was called in by the Avengers to assist in collecting the Infinity Stones from different timelines as a way to reverse the decimation. The plan was a success, in which they were able to bring back everyone that were Thanos' victims. However, when an alternate Thanos came from the 2014 timeline, Morse fought in the Battle of Earth and would attend Tony Stark's funeral after the hero sacrificed his life to kill Thanos. Honoring Stark's sacrifice, Morse passed the title of director to Daisy Johnson and served as one of her new deputies. Biography Early Life Ben Morse was born to Susan and Robert Morse, making him the younger half-brother of Barbara Morse. While his parents had been busy and never spent a lot of time with him, Ben would get bullied by his sister and her friends, something Ben would never forgive or forget for years. At some point while his sister was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D., Ben got into a fight with a trio of bullies that humiliated him and beat them all down. Just as the prinicipal was ready to suspend him, Jonathan Garrett, who had been watching Ben, was impressed by his skills and came inside the office to convince the prinicipal to cancel his suspension. After school, Ben met with Agent Garrett and Antoine Triplett at Starbucks, who offered him a place in their team which is aligned with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ben was hesitant at first, but since he felt like his life was torn, he said 'yes'. Before attending the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology where his sister graduated, Ben had a hard time during his training with Garrett, but was not willing to give up and managed to prove that he could truly be a better person. Eventually at the age of 15, Ben was sent to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and learned a lot more of the agency under the tutelage of Agent Anne Weaver. Chasing Ian Wajler At some point in 2014, Morse had started to cheat on a test, but since he started to understand the concepts of the assignment he was doing and what it means to be a true S.H.I.E.L.D. operative, he continued on without cheating. That was when he was summoned by his mentor Jonathan Garrett, who recruited him on a mission to investigate and apprehend Ian Wajler since the incidents in Malta. They followed Wajler to Berlin, Germany, and later to Morocco, losing three agents during the mission. After Phil Coulson's team managed to apprehend Ian Wajler, but disobeyed the direct order to take him directly to the Fridge for interrogation, Ben and his friend Trip were assigned with the Garrett Twins to take Wajler into custody. Infinity War Battle of Wakanda Thanos' Victory Just when Thanos completed the Gauntlet and did the Snap to wipe 50% of life in the universe, Ben Morse survived the massacre, but watched in the sight of horror upon seeing his sister, Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Daisy Johnson, Elena Rodriguez, Jebediah Young, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Piper Dali, Michael Davis, Imogen Snow, Derrick Wainscroft, Barbara Diaz, and almost every S.H.I.E.L.D. operative turn to ashes. The only thing he could do was mourn. Ambush on Thanos Following Stark's rescue, Ben Morse volunteered to help the Avengers take down Thanos and retrieve the Infinity Stones from his home. Upon arriving on Titan II, Ben Morse and the team discovered that Thanos had already destroyed the Infinity Stones. Angered by this, Morse threatened to crush the Mad Titan's skull, only to watch Thor execute him. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. A few weeks after his failure to fetch the stones, Ben Morse became the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. due to being one the few surivors of the agency's second incarnation. Now making it as a third incarnation, Director Morse promoted Enoch and Talos as his most trusted deputies. Believing that S.H.I.E.L.D. should be the face of the galaxy and protect every world from global threats, he recruited a number of alien beings who lost their families during the decimation. With D'Rill, New Xandar, and other worlds aligned with S.H.I.E.L.D. and constructed their bases, Ben Morse Time Heist Relationships Family *Robert Morse - Father *Susan Morse - Mother *Barbara Morse - Half-Sister *Jon Morse - Uncle Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jonathan Garrett - Mentor **Anne Weaver **Coulson's Team ***Antoine Triplett - Best Friend ***Phillip Jamie Coulson ***Skye ***Melinda May ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons **Secret Warriors ***Daisy Louise Johnson / Quake - Leader ***Lincoln Campbell / Sparkplug ***Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez / Slingshot ***Joey Gutierrez **Enoch **Jaco Enilwen **Technological Empire ***Derrick "Deke" Wainscroft ***Imogen Snow ***Trevor Khan / Oaken King ***Sequoia Queen **S.T.R.I.K.E. ***Michael Davis / Agent Red ***Piper Dali / Paper Doll ***Boyle Krill ***Himmer Toad **S.T.A.K.E. ***Charles Anderson ***Valeria Toomes - Girlfriend ***Sally Avril ***Christine Chen ***Andy London ***Jordan Harrison **Enoch - Deputy Director **Talos - Deputy Director **Soren - Deputy Director *New Attilan **House Boltagon **New Attilan Security Force **Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission *Congress of Worlds **Matthew Ellis Enemies *HYDRA **Nathan Garrett - Teammate turned Enemy **Carolina Washington - Teammate turned Enemy **Molly Stiles - Teammate turned Enemy **Jared Kurtz - Teammate turned Enemy **Grant Douglas Ward - Teammate turned Enemy **Cybertek ***Ian Wajler *James Slade External Links * Category:Americans Category:Heroes Category:Inhumans Category:Level 8 Category:Males Category:Secret Warriors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations Students Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors